A Weekend Break
by Delbi
Summary: Steve and Jesse in trouble, all they wanted to do was fish! This is my very first EVER attempt at any kind of writing......please be gentle!


Chapter One  
  
Steve walked out onto the porch of the cabin, he sighed happily. This was going to be a great weekend. The weather was hot and sunny, the surrounding forest was beautiful. He felt relaxed already. Captain Newman had been right when he told him to take some time-out.  
  
"That last case was hard on you Steve." he told him. "Take the weekend, go enjoy some fishing."  
  
Steve had been reluctant at first, there was still a lot of paperwork to be done, but his father told him much the same as the Captain. He knew they were both right so he took their advice.  
  
"Steve, you're up, come help me with my stuff." Jesse yelled, shattering Steve's brief moment of piece.  
  
As he walked down to help his friend, Steve smiled to himself. Jesse had been really enthusiastic about going and had practically begged Steve to let him go. He didn't need to do that though, as Steve always enjoyed Jesse's company.  
  
"Jesse, what have you got in these boxes, they're heavy, we're only here for a weekend. Steve asked as he heaved a box down onto the floor of the cabin.   
  
"Oh, you know, survival books and videos, umm first aid stuff." Jesse answered as he started to unpack. Jesse handed things to Steve as he took them out of the boxes.  
  
"This one is all about how to catch stuff to eat and this one tells you what to do when a bear attacks, this one......"  
  
"Jesse stop!" Steve interrupted his younger friend, "we are here for a weekend, some walking and fishing, a few beers, you brought rent-a-library with you, when are you going to read it all." he continued astounded.  
  
"A bit too prepared huh," Jesse said in a small voice. Steve saw the dejected look on his face.  
  
"Tell you what buddy, lets just leave them in the boxes for now and go explore." Steve smiled at Jesse as he spoke. Jesse brightened.  
  
"Okay, I've read most of this stuff anyway." He said, and with that he reached for his new baseball cap, he put it on his head and started out the door. Steve shook his head as he joined him.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
They talked as they walked, Jesse told Steve about bear attacks and how to start a fire, and how to catch things to eat. Steve told Jesse that he'd never seen a bear in the wild, that they had a supply of matches and lots of food. He ribbed Jesse about his new baseball cap. They bantered back and forth as they walked. They had decided to look for a fishing spot that they could come back to later. Soon the conversation stopped and the two men strolled along in silence, enjoying the scenery and each others company.  
  
Sure is pretty thought Jesse, he was glad that Steve had agreed to him coming on the trip. He knew that Mark, Steve and Amanda had worried after the last attempt. He wasn't going to let anything spoil this break.  
  
They walked a while longer, Jesse's feet started to hurt, his new boots digging into all sorts of places. He was hot and was already stripped down to his T-shirt, he had pulled it out of his jeans and tied his shirt around his waist.   
  
"You want to rest a while, we could eat lunch, its almost noon." Steve suggested.  
  
"What lunch?" Jesse asked, he wasn't carrying anything.  
  
"This lunch." Steve answered as he took a small rucksack off of his back.  
  
"Steve, I didn't know you were carrying that, I would have helped you know." Jesse didn't want Steve to think that he had to do all the work.  
  
"I know Jess, its only some sandwiches and a drink each. You can carry it after lunch, we can put our shirts into it, deal."  
  
"Deal." Jesse said, happier.  
They sat and ate.  
  
"How are your feet holding up." Steve knew that Jesse had bought new boots for the trip.  
  
"They're fine, wouldn't mind dipping them in a stream somewhere though." Jesse said smiling. He took his cap off and laid it down on the rock beside him. Running his hand through his hair, he smiled contented. A sudden breeze lifted his cap and carried it to a tree where it settled in the branches.  
  
"My cap!" he cried as he jumped up and ran over to retrieve it.  
  
"Jesse, watch out, that's a steep slope." He was too late, Jesse had overreached trying to get to his cap. He was off balance and he knew he was going to fall.  
  
"Help!" he squeaked as he felt himself going over the edge. Then Steve was there making a grab for him, even with his arms flailing wildly, Jesse thought that if Steve could grab him, he would be alright. But Steve had run over and reached out without thinking as he grabbed for Jesse his momentum sent them both crashing down the slope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Mark and Amanda were eating at the beach house together, it had been a busy day at the hospital. C.J. was with his father for the night so when Mark asked her over for some supper, Amanda was only too happy to agree.  
  
"I wonder how they're getting on." Mark said.  
  
"They'll be having a great time, if they haven't killed each other by now." was Amanda's answer.  
  
Mark chuckled at that, Steve and Jesse were great friends, he often wondered if he had two sons instead of one, Jesse was around a lot, more now that they ran Bob's together.  
  
"Did you find anything out about the young man you autopsied today?"   
"Not much yet, he was found on the roadside about twenty miles out of L.A. He was beaten and had multiple gunshot wounds, his clothes were filthy. There was no ID found either. The police are running a check to see if he's been reported missing. That's about all I know for now. Amanda answered  
  
"No car nearby?" Mark asked.  
  
"No, the police think that maybe someone stole it when they shot him, but that doesn't account for the clothes being messed up. Amanda said.  
They moved into the den and relaxed with a coffee each.  
  
"Are you on early or late tomorrow Mark."  
  
"Early, what about you?" he said in answer.  
  
"Yeah, me too, I want to go over that report again, you know, just in case I missed something."  
  
"You want some help with it!"   
  
Amanda smiled, Mark asked in a way that never offended. She was glad that he had offered anyway, he had a way of finding information that other people would disregard.  
  
"I was going to ask if you would look over it with me." she told him.  
  
"That's a date then." Mark said smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
After another busy shift, Mark found Amanda in her office.  
  
"Hi, still need my help." he offered.  
  
"Hi Mark, yes please, I'm happy to see you, it's been quite a morning." Amanda said. She handed him the autopsy report, while she looked through a file that the police asked her to review.  
  
"It says here that there have been four other young men found up and down that area of road over the last several months. The first one was about a year ago."  
Mark looked over here shoulder, he adjusted his glasses and read the part she had been looking at.   
  
"All the people have been identified." Mark stated, "No runaways or gang members, all with multiple gunshot wounds."   
  
"Oh god Mark, you don't think it could be the same person doing this do you, I mean they all have a similar MO." she exclaimed.  
  
It says here that they had all been reported missing, two after nights on the town, one failed to get home after a college football match and one was on a camping trip." Mark said the last bit slowly "I think I will ring Steve, just to see how things are going." he said.  
  
"Mark, you don't think that they're in any danger do you." Amanda said looking worried.  
  
"No, but I might warn them anyway." Mark answered, taking his phone out of his pocket.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Steve and Jesse tumbled down the hill in a tangle of arms and legs. They came to a stop at the bottom of the slope in a heap. Steve quickly picked himself up.  
  
"What were you thinking," he shouted "We'll never get back up there, we'll have to find another way back now."  
  
Jesse looked up a Steve, a sheepish grin spread across his face. His gaze went passed Steve and back to the tree at the top of the slope.  
  
"Well as least we'll know when we're there." he told Steve.  
  
"How's that?" Steve turned and looked where Jesse was pointing.  
  
"My hat's still up there safe and sound." with that Jesse started to laugh.  
Anger faded as Steve joined in. He was brushing dirt off of his jeans when his phone rang. He answered it.  
  
"Hi Dad." he said cheerfully.  
"Steve, you sound like your enjoying yourself."  
  
"Yeah, Jesse found a short-cut down one of the slopes and now we're here, I guess we'll have a look around."  
  
"That's great son, enjoy yourselves and get home safely" Mark added.  
  
"Okay Dad, see you in a couple of days." Steve hung up. That was unusual, Dad never phones when I'm up here, maybe it was after the last time with what happened to Jesse, he's bound to be a little concerned. Steve was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't see what was happening behind him. He went to put his phone away.  
  
"I think you should give that to me."  
  
Steve turned quickly, looking for the source of the new voice. Three men with high powered rifles stood before him. One stood with his gun pointed at Jesse, who was still on the ground, only now he was on his knees, another of the men had a hold of Jesse's arm with one hand, his other hand was clamped tightly over Jesse's mouth.  
  
Steve gasped. Jesse looked at him, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"I won't ask again." said the third man, "give me the phone or we may have to hurt your friend."  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
Mark hung up, he smiled at Amanda who was watching him. "They're having a fantastic time." he told her. "I don't think we need worry, I was probably being over cautious." he finished.  
  
Amanda put her hand on his shoulder, she said   
"Lets go eat lunch." As they left her office, Amanda asked Mark,  
"I'm taking C.J. to San Fransisco tomorrow, we're staying over for a toy fair, you could come with us if you like."  
  
"That would be really nice, if you don't mind an old man tagging along." he said smiling.  
  
"Old man!" she exclaimed, "You'll be worse than C.J. when you get amongst all those toys."  
  
They both laughed.  
"After we've eaten, I'll go home and pack, I can collect you both in the morning." With that, they left for lunch and the weekend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
"Okay, here, take it." Steve said angrily. The man took the phone, he put it on a rock and smashed it with the butt of his rifle. He turned and looked as Steve.  
  
"You do realise that you are both trespassing." he sneered "So I'll give you two choices. We can shoot you here and leave you or we could give you a 30 minute start and see how long you last." He turned and looked at Steve's reaction to his proposal  
  
"Wait a minute," Steve was angry, he took a step forward "we fell down the slope, it was an accident, and since when did trespassing carry a death sentence." He knew that if he told them that he was a cop, the men would probably just kill them right away.  
  
The man nodded at his henchmen who dragged Jesse to his feet, the one who was holding him took a pistol from his belt and pressed it against Jesse's head.  
  
"Steve!!" Jesse cried. The man had left Steve no choice.  
  
"Alright," he sighed, "we'll run."  
  
The man nodded again at his henchmen and they shoved Jesse into Steve. Steve caught him as he stumbled towards him.  
  
"Time is ticking away gentlemen." the man stated, looking at his watch.  
  
"Come on Jesse." Steve said, he grabbed a shocked Jesse's arm and started pulling him away from the men. As they ran the only thing Steve could think was putting as much distance between themselves and the hunters. He picked up the speed, grabbing Jesse's arm when needed to make him keep up. He had totally forgotten about Jesse's feet.  
  
Jesse had never run so fast for so long before, he thought his lungs were going to burst. The only alternative was to stop and let the men catch up and kill him. He didn't want to die though, so trying to ignore the pain in his feet and his protesting lungs, he concentrated on keeping up with Steve.  
  
After Steve had run about as far as he could without collapsing, he slowed the pace to a jog. When he was sure that they were far enough away from the hunters for now he stopped to rest. He looked over at Jesse. He was standing with his hands resting on his knees, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Steve," he gasped between breaths "remind me never to go on a run with you."  
  
Steve shook his head laughing, he was glad that Jesse's sense of humour was intact. He decided that his friend was tougher than he looked.  
  
Darkness was spreading across the forest and it was getting colder. Steve decided that they needed to find somewhere to spend the night.  
He untied his shirt and put it back on, Jesse did the same. They set off again, but this time at a fast walking pace. After a while they came across a small clearing partly hidden by forest overgrowth.   
  
"This will have to do for tonight." Steve said looking around.  
  
"Steve, what are we gonna do, your phone is broken, mine is back a the cabin. We don't have any equipment......  
  
"Well," Steve interrupted, grinning "you were the one who read all the survival guides."  
  
"Lot of good that's gonna do us now." Jesse answered dully. "We can't light a fire, they would see it and find us and besides if i did manage to catch a rabbit, I don't think I could actually kill it." He sat down and looked at his boots.  
  
"Yeah," Steve sighed "you would probably take it home for a pet." He grinned when he saw Jesse looking up at him.  
  
"Steve Sloan, you wouldn't be mocking me by any chance, would you."  
  
"Maybe a bit, you could find us some nuts or berries or something though, I'm starved."  
  
"Okay, but give me a minute, my feet are killing me," He started to take his boots off.  
  
"No Jess, leave them on, we may have to leave in a hurry."  
  
"I guess your right, I'll just rest them for a minute." he said yawning. He settled back against a tree.  
  
Steve looked over at Jesse, about to remind him that he was hungry, but Jesse was asleep.  
  
It was getting even colder as night set in. They only had their shirts and Steve knew that was not enough to keep them warm. He pushed all the leaves on the ground into a pile. He used some of them to cover Jesse . It wasn't great, but it was the best he could do right now. He crawled under the rest of the leaves, I feel like a hamster he thought as he too fell quickly asleep.  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The men looked down at the two piles of leaves on the ground. One of them absently kicked the booted foot of the younger man as he slept, propped against a tree, unaware of the danger he was in.  
  
"So, do we wake them first?"  
  
"No, lets leave them, it would be no fun at the moment. These two are good, they have lasted longest of them all. We'll make camp tonight and play with them a little longer tomorrow." The three men walked off into the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
Mark arrived home from his weekend trip, tired but happy. He took his case into the bedroom and dumped it on the floor, there would be plenty of time to unpack tomorrow, besides, he really wanted to get the gifts that he had bought for Steve, Jesse and himself from the car. He chuckled as he put the three boxes onto the kitchen counter. He opened one to reveal a blue remote control model beach buggy. He had bought himself the blue one, a black one for Steve and a red one for Jesse. He knew that they would get a kick out of racing them on the beach.   
  
As he went to bed, he was still smiling, the boys would be home tomorrow and he couldn't wait to show them.  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
Jesse woke to the sounds of birds chirping in the trees all around. He was confused at first, but soon remembered the events of the previous day. He stretched and stood up, immediately regretting the latter as his feet started to throb. He brushed the remainder of the leaves off of himself. Looking around he saw that Steve was still asleep under another pile of leaves. He decided to leave him and try to find some water, he knew they badly needed liquids, they were in danger of dehydrating. He didn't have far to look, the first clearing he walked into had a river running along the far side. He hobbled over and took a drink. He glanced around the area looking for signs of the hunters, he found none. Couldn't hurt, he thought, there's no-one around . His mind made up, he quickly sat down at the riverbank and eased his boots off. As he peeled his socks off, he bit his lip so as not to cry out, his socks were stuck to his feet, where the blood had soaked through. Once finished, he looked down at the damage, the running had taken its toll. Jesse's feet were blistered and raw. He sighed in relief as he plunged them into the cool water of the stream. After a few minutes of bliss, he decided to move. Steve would most likely be awake by now and probably worried that he wondered off. As he stood, he heard a noise behind him, he turned back towards the bank. His mouth fell open in shock as he stared up at a very angry looking bear.  
  
Before he could react, the bear swiped a huge paw at him, hitting him in the chest it sent him reeling backwards into the water. He got to his hands and knees as quickly as he could, but not quick enough because the bear hit him again and he sprawled face down in the water.  
  
"Steve!" he croaked as he felt a claw tear into his back.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Steve woke slowly, he shivered, the sun wasn't fully up yet and it was chilly. He stood, as he brushed the leave from his clothes, he looked around for Jesse. Hearing a noise coming from nearby, he decided that Jesse had probably found water, he went to join him. He walked out into the clearing and stopped suddenly. His heart leaped and his stomach started doing somersaults. Jesse was lying face down in a river. Steve could see he was still alive because he was struggling to keep his face out of the water. A bear stood above Jesse, holding him down with a paw on his back. I don't believe this, he thought exasperated, only Jesse could find a bear.   
  
Thinking fast, Steve remembered what Jesse had told him about how to scare a bear off. He found a branch lying on the ground and picked it up. Okay, all I have to do, is make the bear think I'm a threat. Not quite believing what he was doing, he took a deep breath and stepped out, waving the branch above his head and shouting. He advanced on the bear, to his surprise, it worked. Steve watched amazed as the bear ran off into the surrounding trees. He threw the branch down and ran over to Jesse. He helped the younger man out of the water.  
  
Jesse sat down to catch his breath. Steve took a look at the wounds across his back.  
  
"Ow! Steve!" Jesse gasped.  
  
"God Jesse, these look really deep. We have to get you to a hospital."  
  
"I'll be okay, just help me up, we have to get out of here, those guys probably heard the noise."  
  
The three hunters smiled as they watched the two men move warily back towards the forest.   
  
"Lets play." one of them said as he started firing at Steve and Jesse. The other two joined in quickly.   
  
"Oh yeah, I got one." one hunter shouted happily as a bullet found its mark and the bigger of the men slammed violently into the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
Mark woke early, he showered, then started breakfast. They must be home, he said to himself. They both have to work today. He went through to the living room, expecting to see Jesse, crashed out on his couch, but Jesse wasn't there. He made his way down to Steve's apartment but there was no sign of either man. A growing feeling of unease started in the pit of Mark's stomach, he knew something was wrong. They would have called if they were going to be late.   
  
He picked up the phone and dialled Steve's number, but only got an unobtainable signal. Next he tried Jesse's phone but got no answer. Now he started to worry. He called Amanda.  
  
"Hi honey, have your heard from Steve or Jesse today?" he asked.  
  
"No Mark," she answered, "they're not home yet?"  
Mark sighed, "No, they haven't called either, I'm worried, something's not right, I think I'll head up to the cabin to see if I can find them."  
  
"They probably got held up somewhere, why don't you wait for a while, we could check out the hospital and the station house." she suggested.  
  
"No, I've made up my mind, if I leave now, traffic won't be busy and it will take me less time to get there. I'll phone as soon as I have any news."  
He hung up and hurried to his car, the bad feeling was growing, he scolded himself for not warning Steve about Amanda's case when he had the chance.  
  
Amanda was worried too, she had read over the reports again. She tried both Steve and Jesse's phones herself, but got the same answer. She decided not to wait any longer, maybe she couldn't go with Mark herself, but she could make sure someone else went. She called Steve's station house.  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Steve fell, crying out as the bullet ripped through his arm. Bullets were still flying around them and Jesse had never been so scared. He grabbed Steve and hauled him into the safety of the trees, pain exploded across his back with the effort.   
  
They ran on blindly, until Steve saw the hillside, he changed direction towards it and started climbing, I know this place, he thought.   
  
Jesse scrambled up the hill, trying to keep up with Steve who was disappearing fast over the edge at the top. As he reached the top himself, he heard the hunters below, he had been spotted, he was on a path that lead from the top down, he couldn't see Steve.  
  
"Steve," he whispered, he could feel panic rising, he started to move down the path. Suddenly, a strong hand clamped around his arm and pulled him under an overhang. Another hand clamped itself over his mouth. He struggled wildly,   
  
"Jesse, calm down." Steve said softly. Jesse relaxed when he heard his friends voice. He could see they were in a small cave. Weeds and moss had grown down over the entrance, they were completely hidden from view.  
  
The hunters stopped within inches of them. Steve and Jesse listened, not daring to even breath as the men searched.  
  
"Where did they go," they heard one say.  
  
"Dunno," was the answer, "no far anyway."  
  
"Come on, we'll try down this way." a third voice said. The hunters left.  
  
Steve let out a breath.  
  
"That was close," he said, "sorry if I scared you Jess, but I didn't get time to warn you." He got no answer, he looked across at his friend. Jesse was sitting with his eyes closed, his hands tucked into sleeves of his shirt, he was shivering. Steve glanced down and he was shocked to find that Jesse's feet were bare.  
  
"Jesse," Steve said gently, as he moved neared.  
  
Jesse didn't want to open his eyes, he just wanted to sleep. "Leave me alone Steve," he said miserably "I'm cold, sore and real tired, I think I'll just stay here."  
  
"Well you can't." Steve answered firmly. "I know where we are, about ten minutes from the cabin. Besides, I need you to take a look at my arm,"  
he watched as Jesse looked up. "It hurts like hell."  
  
Jesse's concern for his friend took over, ignoring his own discomfort for the moment, he looked at Steve's arm. "I'm not moving your sleeve," he said, "it'll bleed more if I do." he ripped the other sleeve from Steve's shirt as he spoke. He took it and wrapped it tightly round the wound.   
"Hopefully that will stop the bleeding," he continued. He then folded the bottom of Steve's shirt up over his arm, which was resting across his chest, using the bottom couple of button holes, he fastened it to the top buttons. Making a sling for Steve's arm.  
  
"Hey, that feels much better!" exclaimed Steve, "now we have to do something about your feet."  
  
Jesse was already making pads out of his own sleeves, he tore some smaller strips from his shirt and tied the pads to the bottom of his feet.  
  
Steve moved cautiously out of the cave, he realised that the hunters were long gone. He pulled Jesse out and they started up the path. They made good time as they walked to the cabin, but Steve was still worried. Jesse was really pale, he hadn't said a word since leaving their hiding place. When Steve asked if he was okay, he nodded, but Steve had seen him wince as he walked.   
  
By the time they reached the cabin, Steve was supporting Jesse with his good arm. He was both amazed and relieved to see not only his truck there, but his dad's car too.  
  
"Steve, get in here quickly," Mark shouted urgently. At the same time gunshots echoed across the clearing. Pulling the exhausted Jesse with him, Steve ran across to the cabin.  
  
Jesse couldn't believe it, after making him walk to the cabin instead of letting him stay in the cave, Steve was now expecting him to run! He heard the gunshots too though and urged himself on stumbling up the cabin steps, he felt a pain in his leg as he was pulled into the cabin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Steve wasted no time, he reached for his gun. It was his right arm that had been injured. Now things are even, he thought.   
  
"Dad, look after Jesse," he shouted "I'll hold them off." he started firing back at the hunters.  
  
"Amanda called, help is on its way." Mark shouted back at Steve. He was shocked at the sight of the two young men. Steve's arm in a makeshift sling. His clothes were torn and dirty, bruises and scratches were easily seen. Jesse was in a worse condition, fatigue and injuries had taken their toll, the younger man was lying face down on the cabin floor. His clothes, like Steve's, were torn and dirty. Fearing the worst, Mark first checked for a pulse.  
  
"I'm alive, I think." came a weak voice, "help me up." Mark helped Jesse onto a bench.   
  
"My god, what happened to you both." he asked.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"We're not going anywhere." Mark reminded him, listening to the bullets thudding into the cabin walls. Jesse looked up at him.  
  
"Mark, what are you doing up here, it's dangerous." he asked as if seeing him for the first time.  
  
"Looking for you two," Mark told him, "we have to get these wounds cleaned up."  
  
"I've got a first aid kit somewhere" Jesse said.  
  
Mark found it, he decided to work from the bottom up. He cleaned and bandaged Jesse's feet as gently as he could, wincing every time Jesse did. Next, he took out scissors and cut the left leg of Jesse's jeans.  
  
"Why did you do that, these are my favourite pair." Jesse said sadly.  
  
"You've been shot Jess, just a flesh wound," Mark explained as he cleaned and bandaged the leg.  
  
"What exactly happened to you back!"  
  
"That was the bear Dad." Steve answered for Jesse. "I think he got some scratches on his chest too, but the worse ones are on his back."  
Jesse let Mark help him out of his shirt and T-shirt, he was too tired to protest. He sat in a daze while Mark did his best to stop his back bleeding. As he worked, he tried to have a conversation with Jesse.  
  
"Jesse, you've lost a lot of blood."  
"I know"  
"These cuts are deep."  
"Yeah"  
"We may need to amputate." he was smiling as he said this.  
"Okay," ....a pause....."What!" Jesse stared at Mark in shock. Then smiled back as he realised that Mark was trying to cheer him up.  
  
"I think you need a good rest, but we have to get you to a hospital, I'm worried about infection."  
"Me too," Jesse answered. "but right now, we're stuck here with those lunatics outside." He stood up suddenly. "Mark, you need to help Steve, he was shot!"  
"My arm will keep Jess, now sit back down, your too much of a target standing."  
  
The door was suddenly smashed open, one of the hunters came charging into the room, he was armed with a knife. He grabbed Mark and raised the knife ready to strike.  
  
Something inside Jesse snapped, he was not normally the type to get into a fight, but he had had enough of these men chasing him and trying to kill him. He smashed the man in the face and made a grab for the knife. Mark was knocked out of the way in the struggle. Then Steve was there, he tackled the man from behind, the momentum making them all fall over. Jesse gasped as all the air was forced from his lungs when the two bigger men landed on top of him. Where's the knife, he though frantically. Waves of pain washed over him and he couldn't breath.  
  
Steve moved quickly, hauling the deranged hunter with him as he stood.  
He heard Jesse take a deep breath, then gasp in shock. He looked down and saw that the hunter was dead. The knife as buried up to the hilt in the man's chest and Jesse was still holding onto his wrist.  
  
"Let him go" Steve said softly as he reached over and pried Jesse's hand away. "It's over, he can't hurt us anymore."  
  
Jesse backed away until his back was against the wall, he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his legs. The police had arrived and after a short gun battle had caught the other two men. Mark and Steve were talking to a police officer, but he couldn't hear what was being said.  
All he could think was that he had killed a man. He wasn't supposed to do things like that, he was a doctor!  
  
"Jesse, come on, it's over, lets go." Mark said. Jesse let Mark help him up. He really didn't think he could stand on his own at the moment. Mark wrapped a blanket round Jesse's shoulders and led him to the car. He got into the back. Steve was already in the front passenger seat. Mark drove them to the hospital.  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Jesse woke up as sunlight filtered in through the gaps in the curtained windows of his hospital room. He felt much better now. He was clean and warm. The wounds on his back had been stitched and his other injuries had been seen to. He had even let Mark fill him full of antibiotics, as a precaution, he had been told. He was still in pain, but the painkillers helped lessen it. Right now, he was hungry, he would eat anything, well maybe not the hospital food.  
  
The door opened and three very welcome faces peeked in.  
  
"Hi guys," he said brightly. "Why are you not in hospital?" the last was directed at Steve, who stood grinning at the bottom of the bed with his arm in a sling.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't the one attacked by a bear," he laughed. "or the one who walked about a mile and a half with no boots."  
  
"Was it that far." Jesse interrupted, he hadn't realised. "Thanks." he added.  
  
"What for?" Steve answered puzzled.  
  
"Saving my life."  
  
"I think the saving of lives was a mutual thing." Steve told him.  
  
"What about the man in the cabin." Jesse then asked. "Will I be charged or anything." he looked down as he spoke,  
  
"Jesse, you have nothing to answer for, it was his hand on the knife, not yours. There were witnesses. Dad and I made statements yesterday and the case is closed." Jesse didn't look convinced. Amanda sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Jesse, these men were playing a deadly game," she told him. "you and Steve weren't the first ones they played it with either."  
  
She went on to explain to him that the three men had been fed up with hunting restrictions and decided to make things a bit more fun. They bought some property, including part of the forest, and took down all the signs. They watched and waited, but no-one strayed onto their land. So they abducted people, four young men had died before Steve and Jesse had found themselves being hunted. No-one put the murders together until Mark pointed out that although each body had three different kinds of bullets fired from three different guns in them. It was the same three guns in each case. Forensics had run more tests and confirmed the find.  
  
"When I phoned and couldn't get hold of either of you, I got worried and came looking." Mark said, taking up the story. "It was Amanda who phoned the police and they followed me up to the cabin."  
  
"A lot more people would have died Jesse." Steve told him. "The other two men don't even think they've done anything wrong."  
  
Jesse digested the information slowly. "So it's not my fault he died then."  
he asked.  
  
"No, absolutely not." Steve practically shouted.  
Jesse sighed in relief. "I kinda worked that out." he said looking up at them. "but I had to be sure."  
  
"I think I would be the same." Steve agreed.  
  
"Well you two will have plenty of time to discuss the subject, because you're not going near the station until that arm is mended," he directed at Steve. "and you are staying here until I say you can go home." he told Jesse. Mark and Amanda left to get on with some work.  
  
Both men knew by the tone of his voice that it was no good arguing.  
  
"But I'll starve!" moaned Jesse. "I hate hospital food."   
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Steve answered it. He turned back with a huge grin on his face and held up plates of food from BBQ Bob's.   
"Dad never mentioned both of my workplaces, lets eat." he said  
  
As Jesse bit into his burger, he turned to Steve.  
  
"Did I ever thank you for saving my life." he laughed.  
The End  
  
  
Or is it!!!! What about the cars Mark bought.......... 


End file.
